


Rainy Days

by mohinikapuahi



Series: 1 million words challenges [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Just waking up hurts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

Danny lay on the warm white sheets, his left hand sliding across the fabric aimlessly. Steve had been gone for three months now and every single morning was still the same. In that hazy, lazy moment when he wasn’t asleep any longer but he wasn’t really awake either, Steve was still here. The sheets were still warm and Danny’s face was pressed into the musky warmth of Steve’s armpit, their legs tangled languidly. Every morning, Danny fought waking but it never lasted. The moment his questing hand found cold sheets, reality washed over him. It always ended the same. Alone.


End file.
